Made For Each Other
by areyousatisfied
Summary: Missing Moment - Harry and Ginny have just had their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room. What happens afterwards? HP/GW, HBP compliant


**Made For Each Other**

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. This is simply a story for the fans. No copyright intended.**

**Summary:**** One Shot. **Harry and Ginny have just had their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room. What happens next? HP/GW fluff, HBP compliant - missing moments. Includes perspectives of Harry, Ginny, Dean and Romilda Vane.

**Harry's POV**

Harry and Ginny left the common room, hand in hand, and out the portrait hole.

"Oh finally." The Fat Lady called after them. "It's about time."

Harry smiled as they walked in comfortable silence. They had reached the entrance hall.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. She wanted to understand what had happened a few minutes ago. "What was that?"

"Well, I've been waiting to do that all year." Harry replied and Ginny smiled.

Ginny and Harry had spent the last few hours curled up under a tree on the grounds, chattering away, laughing but mostly snogging. They were now officially dating. Harry was sure that the news of their common room kiss would have spread like wildfire and surely enough as they decided to finally go to the Great Hall for dinner, his assumptions were proven to be true.

They walked into the Great Hall, and everyone had turned to look at them. Harry looked around the hall, most of the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were whispering away and a lot of the Gryffindor's were wolf-whistling and grinning. The Slytherin table all had looks of disgust. The couple made their way over to Ron and Hermione and sat down, Ron still looked as if he had been recently slapped in the face while Hermione appeared quite gleeful. They didn't say anything as they sat down but after a few moments Ron couldn't help himself.

"So are you two...you know…a 'thing' now?" He spluttered, anticipation clearly written on his face. It was Ginny who replied.

"Yep."

More whispers suddenly broke out around the hall. Harry didn't care; he was worried about Ron's reaction. He couldn't tell if Ron was furious at him or not. Even with the nod Ron had given him earlier, Harry was scared that his best mate had changed his mind, now that he had probably spent a few hours thinking it over.

"Is that okay with you, Ron?" Harry blurted. Ron looked at him bewildered, as if he was snapped out of a trance. Ron didn't get time to reply because Ginny had suddenly spoken.

"Ron, don't answer that." She snapped. "Harry doesn't need your permission to date anyone, and neither do I. It does not matter whether I am your sister or not."

"I wasn't going to object. I am happy for you, really." Ron replied. "I always said I'd rather it be Harry than anyone else… as long as you don't snog in front of me". Harry let go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He could manage that. Ginny still didn't seem too happy.

"Honestly, you are the biggest hypocrite ever." Ginny continued "You've had Lavender attached to your face all year!"

Ginny, obviously fed up with her brother, quickly kissed Harry softly on his lips and walked off. Harry stared after her, extremely glad that Ginny was finally his. She was his girlfriend. It seemed surreal.

The trio ate in silence for a bit before Hermione said she was going to the library and darted off. It was just the two of them, him and Ron. Harry wondered if Hermione actually needed to go the library or not.

Harry was about to say something when someone had suddenly sat down next to him, replacing the seat Ginny was just in.

It was Romilda Vane. Her earlier look of fury was pointedly gone; she gave Harry her biggest smile.

"Hi Harry, how've you been?" She asked in her attempt of nonchalance, grabbing an apple as she did so. Ron was giving Romilda an extremely dirty look. Harry was too stunned to answer immediately.

"Go away Romilda." Ron growled. He obviously hadn't forgotten the love potion incident that had almost killed him. Harry had to admit, it was obviously brave of this girl to come up to the pair of them. The whole school knew about the incident, Ron basically blamed her for it. Romilda had even been there when he had kissed Ginny. Now she was acting has if they had known each other for years.

Romilda looked at Ron as if she just noticed he was there. She huffed and walked away, although she still had a smug look on her face. Harry did not want to think about what was making her so happy, so instead he went back to his dinner, careful not to drink his pumpkin juice in case Romilda had slipped something in there. Ron was now furious. Harry was just happy that Ron had forgotten about the fact that his best mate was dating his sister.

Ron was still fuming as they exited the great hall after dinner. "Merlin! Can you believe that? The nerve of that girl! I swear. It's no wonder she's in Gryffindor." Harry silently agreed but his thoughts were of Ginny. As the pair of them trudged up to steps to Gryffindor common room, he was lost in thought about the feeling of his lips against hers and the sound of her angelic laughter.

Before he knew it, they were at the portrait hole. They entered the common room, and there Ginny was. She was sitting with Hermione; her facial expression was hard to read. Harry saw her face lighten as she saw him enter the room. He walked over to the pair and sat down next to them, Ron sat down in the arm chair across from him.

"Oh good Harry, I was just telling Ginny that she needs to focus on her O. and not get too caught up in her new relationship. I'm sure you won't distract her when she needs to study." It was more of a question than a statement. Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione was looking at Harry, awaiting his response.

"Course not Mione." He replied. Of course didn't want to distract her from her exams, even though he knew Ginny was intelligent and she could handle anything. It's not like he could distract if he tried, if Hermione had anything to do with it.

"Good. I'm going to bed now." Hermione left. Ron, obviously not wanting to be left in the company of the couple muttered something about being tired from the Quidditch match and also hurried off to his dormitory. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"That wasn't too bad." She whispered. "I'm glad Ron didn't hex you."

Harry grinned at his new girlfriend.

"Me too."

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the evening chatting and soon realised that common room had emptied completely. Harry pressed his lips onto Ginny's and the kiss quickly deepened.

He had never been happier.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny woke that morning with a massive grin on her face, remembering the events of the previous day.

She got dressed and saw Harry waiting for her at the steps to her dormitory, looking as cute as ever. His jet black hair was messy as always and his piercing green eyes looked at her with awe.

"Morning, Gin." His voice was pure heaven and she melted into his embrace. She held her hands against his chest as they kissed; she felt the outline of his muscles against her hands. They made their way out of the common room and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She was dating Harry. She was the luckiest girl on Earth.

Ginny had crushed on Harry when she was younger, due to growing up with her parents telling her the tale of the Boy Who Lived. She didn't really think about that stuff anymore, Harry was a great guy and they had always gotten on so well, joking around all the time. She honestly was caught off guard when he kissed her, but after that Ginny knew that Harry was the only guy she really liked. Her relationships with Dean and Michael seemed so silly now. It was like she had come home.

Later that day in Charms, Ginny was sitting with Demelza and Luna, all of them practicing their Cheering charms when Romilda came up to her.

"So Ginny, is it true that Harry has a tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest?"

Romilda looked dead serious. People had been asking Ginny all sorts of questions throughout the day. She had already been asked by a third year Hufflepuff girl if Harry was a good kisser and a Ravenclaw had asked her what Harry's favourite dessert was.

This question was certainly the most ridiculous.

It was hard for Ginny to keep a straight face. Demelza had burst into a fit of giggles and Luna maintained her dreamy expression, whilst looking somewhat interested to see what Ginny would reply.

"No, he doesn't." She answered honestly, but the look of disappointment on Romilda's face made her continue. "It's of a Hungarian Horntail."

"Seriously?" Romilda replied. She looked like all her dreams had come true.

"Of course I'm serious." Ginny replied with as much seriousness as she could muster.

Romilda looked as if she wasn't sure if Ginny was telling the truth or not but after a few moments she decided Ginny wasn't lying and went back to her table. Ginny looked over to see that Romilda and her friends were now giggling amongst themselves.

**Dean's POV**

It had been a week since Harry and Ginny had started dating and Dean was ignoring Harry at every possible chance. He didn't know why he was being so irrational but looking at how happy Harry was with Ginny made him sick to the stomach. He still had feelings for Ginny, even though it had been a while since she had broken up with him, Dean had always hoped that she would realise her mistake and come running back. Obviously he was wrong. Dean knew deep down that Harry was better suited to Ginny but it didn't stop him from wanting to hex the Chosen One in his sleep.

One morning, Dean had been woken up by the sounds coming from the other side of the dormitory and he realised that noises were Harry and Ron were getting ready. He peeked over so they wouldn't notice him looking at them.

Harry was changing into his robes and he currently had his shirt off. Dean was fuming at the sight of his defined chest. Harry used to be so scrawny as a kid. He guessed after all that Quidditch practise over the years, he had become pretty toned.

It was no wonder Ginny had chosen Harry over himself. Harry was muscly, good looking, famous and probably rich. He was an excellent Seeker too. Not to mention he was a generally nice person. He had everything going for him. Harry practically had girls throwing themselves at him yet he seemed oblivious and hated his fame. Dean knew that if he was in Harry's situation, the fame would've gotten to his head by now. How was Harry not a snob? It was a fair question.

The two boys headed out of the dormitory and out of sight. Dean sighed and rolled over, trying really hard to get back to sleep.

**Romilda's POV**

Romilda had been sitting in Transfiguration staring intently at the youngest Weasley with loathing, planning ways to make Harry Potter fall in love with her, until she was broken out of her thoughts when her friend, Beatrice, nudged her.

"What?" She demanded, annoyed to lose track of her thoughts.

Beatrice was interested to know if she had come up with another way to get Harry and Ginny to separate yet. Romilda looked at her friend sadly and shook her head.

"No, I haven't." Romilda sighed. "Not one boy agreed to be 'caught' kissing Ginny. All of them are probably afraid of Harry."

"I'd be more afraid of Ginny. I heard she can do a nasty Bat Bogey hex." Beatrice informed her.

"Besides," Romilda continued as if she didn't hear anything. "I have no idea how I can time it perfectly to get Harry to walk into a room to see it happen."

Romilda was extremely close to giving up hope. She just wanted them to break up on their own and then she would swoop in and comfort him. If he doesn't react well then she could always give the love potion another go.

But somehow Romilda knew that they probably wouldn't break up. They were practically made for each other.


End file.
